Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing system, an image capturing module and an electronic device, more particularly to an image capturing system and an image capturing module applicable to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
With the popularity of electronic devices with high-end specifications, such as smart phones, wearable apparatus and tablet computers, the demand of image capturing system has increased significantly. In recent years, the image capturing system has been applied to vehicle apparatus and smart house appliances. Since the advanced devices, such as vehicle backup cameras and lane departure warning systems, demand better image quality, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of image capturing system increase significantly. Some of conventional image capturing systems may have a light shielding sheet for eliminating the stray light and a space maintaining member for adjusting the distance between two lens elements and preventing adjacent two surfaces of the two lens elements from damage due to friction or collision.
When the light shielding sheet in the conventional image capturing system is not properly positioned, the light shielding sheet may be easily shifted away from an optical axis, and therefore the image quality may be deteriorated. In order to position the light shielding sheet, the lens elements in the conventional image capturing system may be arranged for squeezing the light shielding sheet. However, squeezing the light shielding sheet by the lens elements easily deforms the light shielding sheet, and therefore the image quality still be deteriorated. Another way for positioning the light shielding sheet is to set an additional member for regulating the light shielding sheet, but it is unfavorable for keeping the image capturing system compact since most space in the conventional image capturing system has been occupied by the lens elements and the space maintaining member. Therefore, it is important to develop a compact image capturing system having a structure for regulating the light shielding sheet.